I'd do anything
by Izaalka
Summary: Shounen ai, slight yaoi. Takes place after FMA CoS, so spoilers! Roy ends up in another world in a weird country and tries his best to live on. What happens when he moves to Germany? RoyxEd, AlxAlternateWinry.
1. 1 The Other World

_Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me. If it belonged to me... (evil laughter)_

* * *

-I'd do anything-

* * *

_**He looked at his beloved one smiling sadly and running into the airship. He could swear his heart almost broke back then and he tried his best not to shout after him. But the little blond was already gone and he couldn't see him anymore. The other blonde in his arms struggled even harder and escaped from his grasp.**_

'_**Ed! Brother!' shouted the blond and ran into the airship after his sibling. The raven haired held his breath. Should he too…?**_

* * *

Roy sighed. It had already been two years since he had entered this world. However, he just simply couldn't get used to it. Obviously he had landed in some weird country, named Poland, and even now he could hardly understand what people were saying to him. Luckily for him, he had found someone that spoke his language. The person's name was Anna and she looked dangerously alike Winry. Also her father could speak their language. What he couldn't understand was that they called it 'Deutsch' or, how the locals called it, 'Niemiecki'. He soon was to leave this weird country with her and her family and stay at her father's country, German. Even though the locals were nice and tried their best to make him understand them, some part of them seemed awkward when he spoke in his language. He could only guess it was due to some bad experiences in the past. Really, this world was really all bruised from wars and bad memories. He sighed again. He hoped that nothing like that was happening back in his world.

Roy was packing his stuff into his small suitcase, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

'Przepraszam, Herr Mustang, kolacja gotowa' said an elder woman. From her sentence he understood most of the words, so he nodded his head and smiled politely. The woman smiled back and went downstairs. Only few seconds later Anna entered his room.

'Hey there, already packed?' she asked.

The girl was hardly eighteen years old and he felt so old just being around her, however he couldn't help treating her like a younger sister. Subconsciously he felt like he owed her that. Maybe it was because of the way he was forced to kill Winry's parents, maybe it was because she was the only thing in this world that reminded him of Edward.

'Yeah, I'd rather do it now than be late later.'

'Geez, I won't ever get used to you, you old womanizer!' she rolled her eyes and laughed. 'We still have got plenty of time! Now move your sorry ass or the supper will get cold!'

She laughed at him, poked her tongue out and ran downstairs. The raven haired smiled. Sometimes she reminded him of Ed too much… He felt something ache in his chest. It happened more and more often since he got into this world. When he was in Central he could take his mind off of things by working late or dating countless number of girls, but here he could do neither of it. Well, he was working, if you could call it chopping the wood, repairing various items and all the housework. About the girls… Anna was the only girl that understood him and the other girls in the village, even though they seemed to had fallen for him ages ago (he had to smirk remembering this), somehow they were too afraid to talk to him and if any of them was courageous enough, she was dragged away by her other friends or parents. This world was really weird…

He went downstairs and joined Anna and her parents at the table. He had been living with them since he had entered this world. He nodded his head in her father's, Hans', direction and next to her mother, Edyta. Hans was German and he could speak both German and Polish (which was the language of the country they were living in), as his daughter. However, Anna's mother could only speak Polish and Roy sometimes had real trouble trying to communicate with her. Hans said a prayer in the other language (the raven haired couldn't even understand a half of it) and they started eating. What he loved about his country was food. It was full of weird stuff that you could hardly say what it was made of, but the taste was like nothing from his world. He was sure he would miss it in Germany.

'Dobrze, a teraz wszyscy do łóżek!' said Edyta. 'Gute Nacht, Herr Mustang.'

* * *

Dictionary: 

-Przepraszam (Polish) - Excuse me.

-Herr (German) - mister.

-Kolacja gotowa (Polish) - The supper is ready.

-Dobrze, a teraz wszyscy do łóżek! (Polisch) - Good, now everyone off to bed!

-Gute Nacht (German) - Good night.

_(A.N. I presume that, since Edward, Alphonse and Hohenheim had no problem with communicating with other people in FMA – CoS, which had place in Germany, they do speak German. But since I don't speak German too well I'm just gonna make them speak English, just keep in mind that they do talk Deutsch, ok? x) Now let's get going! ) _

* * *


	2. Munich

_Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. No touchy " _

* * *

Roy was sitting by the fireplace looking into the flames. Once he was known as the Flame Alchemist, but in this world no one seemed to even believe in alchemy. And if they did, they ended up being burned for heresy.

One single flame seemed to take a shape. Firstly it looked like a bird, trying to spread its wings. Soon it changed into a small kitten. And then it took human shape…

A smirk. A wave of golden hair. A glister in a pair of magnificent golden eyes boring into him. A silent whisper…

'Colonel… Roy…'

Mustang shook his head. Great, now he was hallucinating.

'Oh, Edward, how much longer will I have to suffer? Isn't it enough already?' cried Roy, once more looking at the flames.

In front of the fireplace sat a young blond boy. He was smirking.

'Missed me?' asked the boy and stood up. He looked straight into Roy's eye…

* * *

A muffled laughter woke him up. Damn. It was another of these dreams of _him_. 

'You know what, Roy?' said Anna trying not to laugh. He mumbled something incoherent and she continued. 'You're lucky my parents are in a different compartment, otherwise you'd have a _hard_ time explaining _that_'. She pointed in the direction of his mid-section. Mustang looked down and slapped himself mentally. He obviously had a hard on. Of all the places it had to be in a train, sitting next to Anna! He growled and crossed his legs, making it impossible for the girl to see his_problem_. She giggled and looked out through the window.

'Roy, I was always wondering… Who do you dream about? You always mumble something in your dreams, call someone… I just cannot catch the name!' She complained, waving her hands in the air. He felt a huge head-ache coming… The colonel touched the band on his eye and rubbed his temples with the thumb. He growled.

'Awww, come on! Tell me!' she pressed onto him.

'Trust me, you don't want to know…' he said premonitorily. She rolled her eyes again.

'What, is it me or what? Teeeeeeeeeel meeeee!' she kept on begging and she even began dragging his sleeve.

'Okay! Just… Be quiet.'

'Yaaaay!' Anna cheered and sat on her seat happily. She kept on grinning looking at him. 'Who's the lucky lady? Eh? EH?'

'You don't…'

'Don't 'you don't' me now! You promised me you'd tell me!'

Roy growled again. _When exactly did I __**promise**__ her?_

'The problem is…' he sighed. 'It's not a lady.'

'O-oh, so you've fallen for some married woman? Older than you? Already taken? Aww, so romantic! A forbidden relationship! How…'

'Anna.' He cut her monologue. 'It's… not a woman.'

'Eeeh…?' She made huge eyes and looked at him not believing.

'So it's…' She started.

'…a boy.' He ended the sentence and sighed again. 'In fact, a boy your age…'

'So cuuuute!' She shouted in his mid-sentence. It was his turn to make huge eyes. 'I mean, a, you know, relationship like that, it's just soooo cute! Ah, even more forbidden! Two lovebirds that cannot be together! Thorn apart by the fear of being discovered…!'

He sighed. Oh God. A yaoi fan-girl…

'However _cute_ it might seem to you, it will never work… I haven't seen him in a long time and have absolutely no idea where he could be… So I might as well just give up on him and continue this life…'

'No!' Anna shouted standing suddenly from her seat. 'You will be together! I know it! Don't forget my grandma was a Gypsy and a fortune-teller! I _know_ you will find him!'

She had an angry face and one of her eyebrows was twitching dangerously. He sighed and smiled gently and sadly.

'If you say so…'

* * *

It was already 1 AM when they arrived at Munich. It had taken them several hours to get to Warsaw, then to Berlin and then to Munich. Roy could hardly remember when he had been so tired. They went out onto the cold streets in front of the station and looked for some kind of transport. After a few minutes of waiting an old, hardly working car rolled through the street and stopped next to them. A man went out of the car… 

'Hughes!' Roy shouted surprised.

The man looked at him, amused. Yes, he looked exactly like the Maes Hughes he knew. However, the Hughes he knew was already dead…

'Excuse me, sir, do I know you? How come you know my name?' asked the man.

The raven haired looked at the ground.

'Sorry, you just looked like my friend… The name must be a coincidence.'

The man hummed.

'Ah, I guess…' He laughed lightly. 'It reminds me of a friend too. He said exactly the same thing!' The man continued laughing and looked at Anna and her parents, who were obviously confused. 'Oh… Do you need a drive somewhere? I'm done with my work today, so I could help you…'

'Thanks a lot!' exclaimed Anna and grinned at the man. The man, surprised at first, also smiled. Anna's father explained where they wanted to get to. It turned out that they were to live next door to Hughes and his family. They all got into the car.

'Oh, have I told you about my daughter yet…?' asked Hughes and grinned. Roy felt his brow twitch.

* * *

Normally the ride wouldn't even take half hour, but Hughes insisted on driving _very_ slowly and talking on and on about his daughter – Elicia. After they had finally arrived, they thanked him for the drive home and went inside the building to see their new apartment. 

It wasn't big, nor was it small. It was smaller than their previous house, but it was a flat apartment, so they were expecting that. Roy wanted to ask Hughes a question about who was that friends of his that said the same thing as Mustang did, but he had enough of this man talking about his daughter all the time. However, it was a great feeling seeing his best-friend, even if he wasn't the same man. He looked and behaved like Maes he knew, but it wasn't him. He felt a pleasant nostalgia remembering the time he had spent with Hughes. It was sad but pleasant at the same time. It just felt… nostalgic.


	3. Alphonse And An Old Cottage

The next day Roy went on a walk with Anna. They went sightseeing. Like Mustang, Anna had never been in Munich before. It was a beautiful city, especially the city hall. They were admiring the excellent building when some hand grabbed Roy's shoulder.

'Yo!'

Mustang jumped in his place and turned around quickly. Hughes was standing there, laughing and holding a small girl in his arms. When the girl saw Maes laugh, she also started laughing. Roy couldn't help himself and also smiled.

'Ah, this must be Elicia! Elicia, how are you?' said Anna and smiled at the girl. Elicia looked surprised but grinned happily and stretched her arms out so that the older girl could take her into her arms.

'Maes, may I ask you a question?' asked Roy.

Hughes looked at him suspiciously.

'Yes… sure. What is it about?'

Roy laughed gently.

'No need to worry. I just wanted to ask you who you had on your mind yesterday, when I've mistaken you for someone else… Who said the same thing to you?'

The other man kept silent for a moment but replied:

'Ah. It was a boy that used to live here two years ago with Alphonse Heidrich' A shiver ran through colonel's spine when he heard the familiar first name, although the surname was unfamiliar to him. 'His name was Edward.'

Roy's heart stopped beating for a second, just to start with a new, great force again, making his head spin.

'E-Edward, you say? Do you remember his surname?' He asked faintly, hope obvious in his voice.

'Oh, you know him? Though you might… His surname…. Sorry, I cannot remember.' He smiled apologetically. 'But…'

* * *

"I cannot remember.' He smiled apologetically. 'But… I've heard he have found his long lost brother, whose name, ironically, is Alphonse. I haven't seen Edward in a long time, but I'm pretty sure Alphonse lives somewhere here… I've seen someone very resembling Ed walking around the city… I think he might live somewhere near the park, west from here…'

Maes looked around. Mustang wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked into the distance and saw Roy's coat floating after him. He was running into the west direction, where one could see trees in a distance.

* * *

Roy had been running already for a good hour. He was exhausted but couldn't bring himself to stop. After two years, after two fucking long years, he was getting nearer to Edward. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet Hughes. He ran around the park for 15 more minutes; however he hadn't seen a single blond. Resigned, he sat on a bench and sighed.

'I guess you had no luck…' said a familiar voice. Colonel looked up and saw Anna sitting next to him. He smiled.

'Yeah, I guess so too… I got my hopes up for nothing.'

'Nah, I'm sure you'll find him. Just… don't give up, promise?'

He smiled. Anna, always like a sister.

'I promise.'

She smiled. He smiled too.

* * *

That evening they all ate dinner with Hughes' family. Anna kept on playing with Elicia, Maes talked with Hans and Glaciel, Maes' wife, who turned out to be also Polish, talked with Edyta. Roy, bored out of his mind, looked out of the window. He could see the park from there. It was almost empty. Only one person was walking there. That person had a red coat on himself…

In a second Roy was gone out of the room.

* * *

'Edward! Ed!' Roy shouted running through the park alleys. He could swear he had seen the familiar coat. He panted trying hard to catch his breath.

'No… I cannot give up now. Not now. Not here. Not after I've promised Anna… I cannot!' He started running again. Soon he turned into another alley, something stopped him.

'Colonel…?'

Roy heard footsteps behind him, but now he was more concentrated on the person standing before him. Yes, it was obviously Edward's coat. However the person standing in front of him, even though he was blond, had short hair and light-brown eyes. Even still, he could easily recognise him.

'Alphonse…?'

Anna caught up with Roy just that second. Alphonse was looking at Roy not believing his eyes. After a second he blinked and saw Anna standing behind colonel.

'Winry!' he exclaimed and pushed his way through Mustang and hugged the girl.

Anna blushed and looked confused. Roy smiled sadly and put a hand on Alphonse's arm.

'Al… It's not Winry. It's Anna, she's from this world.'

The girl evidently didn't hear the comment about 'this world', she was too occupied with the boy hugging her. He loosed his grip on her and backed a little bit, also blushing.

'Excuse me… miss Anna… I've mistaken you for someone…' said Al and his blush became even more visible.

Roy laughed mentally, but became serious very quickly.

'Alphonse. You have to tell me where Edward is.' Colonel said.

The boy looked at him.

'Please' Roy said and bowed his head and upper body.

'Colonel… Edward isn't here…'

* * *

'_Colonel… Edward isn't here…'_

Roy cursed. Why the hell had he expected that Edward would be there? It would be far too easy for him; he knew the evil fate would bring him more difficulties to deal with. However he was getting closer and closer to Edward and that was the only thing that mattered.

He had left Anna and Alphonse. They seemed to get along very well. Al had told him that Ed left the city and was living alone in a small cottage in the mountains near the city. It was December and it was snowing heavily. Despite that Roy had left on a journey to find his beloved bean. It had taken him already two days (he had slept in an abandoned stable) and he hadn't found anything yet. He cursed again.

It was freezing cold and the wind wasn't helping him. He took another step and suddenly sneezed loudly. He cursed again. And then he heard it.

Tons of snow were falling down the mountain. Colonel tried to grab onto something, but he didn't manage to. The avalanche snatched him…

* * *

When the colonel woke up he saw the sun was setting. He growled and tried to get up. With a lot of effort he managed to stand on his own feet. He looked around and thanked God for the first time in this world. In front of him stood and old cottage. There was smoke coming out of the chimney.

He staggered to the front door and knocked loudly. It seemed like ages for him before the door opened. Behind the door there was a pair of surprised golden eyes.

'I've… finally found you… Fullmetal' said the colonel and collapsed onto the blond boy.

* * *

_A.N. Do you want me to continue? If yes, then say so in review or e-mail me at Hope you liked it, I'm looking forward writing more!_


	4. Unnecessary Anger

* * *

It was warm. It was soft. There was this familiar scent of something sweet he couldn't name. He could also feel some kind of presence that he felt nostalgic about. Roy tried to fight the surroundings – it was so comfortable just to sleep like that. However, when he felt a hard hand gently touch his forehead, he hesitantly cracked his one eye open.

The first thing he saw was a pair of magnificent golden eyes boring into his. He growled. Another one of these dreams. Yet something seemed different.

'Yo, colonel bastard, who are you growling at because he's too small to even look at?!' shouted the blond, his eyebrow twitching.

Roy immediately opened his eyes and sat upwards. He caught Edward's shoulders with his hands and stared into him distrustfully. Could it really be…?

'W-what?' blonde questioned.

Roy's face softened and he loosed his grip on the younger boy. He smiled and relaxed. Yes, it really was Edward Elric. The Edward Elric he thought he would never find. The Edward Elric who managed to save both worlds and survived. The Edward Elric who owned a pair of the most beautiful eyes in whole Central. The Edward Elric he had dreamt about almost every single night until now. The Edward Elric he had been longing to hold in his arms for God knows how long. _His_ Edward.

Roy laughed silently. He might be there with him, but what? What was to change because of that? He was so excited by the thought of seeing the blond that he hadn't even considered what he would tell him. Now he knew nothing, except that it was all he needed. To be near Ed.

'Ne, ne, taisa, are you okay?' Edward asked and looked sadly at the worn out man. He could tell Roy had went through a lot, he was even paler than before, his clothes were loose on him and he had lost the sparkle in his eye. This is what becomes of a man after a war. Especially after such a war and such an outcome.

'Nah, it's okay… Just let me stay like this for a little while. It seems I haven't recovered yet' he smiled and leaned his head on Edward's chest. He was half lying on a bed and Edward. They were in some small room in which there was only a book-shelf full of books, a fireplace and the bed. It was comfortable and very hard to come back to reality. Roy could have staid like that forever.

'Colonel, I'll get you some tea, okay?' asked the blond slowly withdrawing from Roy's heat. Mustang sighed and nodded his head. Edward left the room and some noises were heard, obviously from the kitchen. Roy laid his head back at the pillow.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Within two minutes Edward was back. The tea smelled nicely and tasted a little of rum. It surely made him feel better.

'Okay, colonel, tell me now how the hell did you get here?' inquired the blond. 'The last time I saw you you were on the other side of the Gate. And I thought you have destroyed the Gate from the other side!' Ed started getting nervous. The Gate wasn't destroyed…?!

'Calm down, Major Armstrong did the job. The Gate's gone' said the colonel and smiled peacefully remembering his friend. He wondered how he was doing. However the small blond next to him demanded his attention.

'Okay, I get that. But how did you GET here? You said yourself the Gate's destroyed.'

'…'

'Colonel?'

Roy sighed. Well, he knew he would have to tell Ed sooner or later. It seemed it would have to be sooner.

'I got onto the airship with both you and Alphonse. Just… somehow I ended up in some other place…'

'Say what…! Why the bloody hell did you follow us?! You left Riza and the whole Military and…'

'Shush, Fullmetal' growled Mustang and patted the blond hair. Ed blushed only lightly and looked away. Roy couldn't stop himself from smirking.

'Mhhhm, Edward, I think I know someone you might want to meet…'

* * *

'Winry!' shouted Ed and hugged the girl with all his heart. Anna blushed just like she had done when Al cuddled her earlier that day. It seemed pretty obvious that there was something between Alphonse and the girl and somehow Roy was feeling proud of it, like as if he had been the one that brought them together.

'I'm sorry, mister Edward, but I'm not who you think I am.'

Fullmetal made big eyes, not understanding at first, realization falling onto him like a bucket with cold water.

'COLONEL BASTARD!!!' shouted Ed and ran into the other room where Roy was sitting.

'Oi, Fullmetal, what's the…'

'Don't 'oi' me, you bastard! You knew she wasn't Winry yet you…'

Roy growled loudly and rolled his eyes (at least his visible one). He stood up and looked down on Ed (he smirked mentally; Ed hasn't got _much_ higher, he still couldn't even reach his chin).

'That's exactly why I wanted you to meet her' he looked at the shorter boy seriously. 'I knew you missed her and since Anna's my friend and resembles the Rockbell girl so much, I though you would like the idea.'

Ed kept silent for a moment, pouting. He was thankful for it, but there was no way in hell he would admit it loudly. Suddenly a worrying thought ran through his mind, but he put a smirk on his lips and asked:

'Oh, so you've already gotten yourself another girlfriend? After leaving Riza and all the girls from Central you must've been really lonely in this world…'

'Shut up, Edward' Roy cut him in his mid-sentence. Ed stopped and looked at the colonel. He was more than serious. 'After all this… After all I've been through…' Roy clenched his fists. 'Don't even say a word about this ever again. And I thought you'd understand it… I guess I was wrong.'

And then Roy left the room leaving Ed speechless.

* * *

'Who the hell does he think he is?' growled Ed sitting in his brother's apartment.

'Well, it wasn't a good thing to tell him after such a long time not seeing each other. You should have been nicer' said the younger Elric.

'But I haven't said anything wrong!' exclaimed Ed. 'Everyone know that he does that with every woman!'

'Mhm, but have you seen him with any other woman? Except Riza?'

'…'

'Thought so.' Alphonse sighed. 'Oni-chan, you should pay more attention if you're interested in someone.'

Edward instantly blushed.

'I am not interested in him!' he shouted.

'Oh? Have I said that you were interested in HIM?' Al snickered.

'…'

'Brother, you cannot deny it. I heard you crying at nights, when we used to live together here in Munich. You were calling his name like he was the only person who could save you. If you don't have a crush on him, he must be like a God or whatever to you…'

'Fine, FINE! I _may_ feel a little different about him, but it's not the point!'

'Geez, Edo, I'll tell you only one thing. If you like him, why don't you tell him? I'm positive he also has got feelings for you; otherwise he wouldn't end up in this world. You might give it a try.'

Ed didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked out of the room. Alphonse smiled. He just hoped his brother would see the obvious.

* * *


	5. Like good old times

_Just before the story begins... I just wanted to thank all of you who have written reviews for this story. Arigatou gozaimas'! Thanks! Dzięki! Danke! Merci! _

_Today's chapter is about two normal days, some peace before the storm x) Have a nice reading_

* * *

Roy was sitting on a branch in the park. It was hardly 9 am and not many people were walking there. Spring was coming quickly, the snow was melting and a warm breeze was caressing the raven haired's face. It was nice and peaceful. Too bad his heart wasn't in such a good state.

'Eh, why did I even think he would feel the same? The hell, I've went into this world to be near him and he can't even see that I try! What on Earth was that stupid comment about girls for? Sure, I did date a bunch of girls back in the Central, but it was Ed's fault!' Roy thought. He growled. And he thought it would be all good since he found Edward.

'Oi, colonel bastard'

Roy raised his head up and saw the object of his thoughts. Edward stood there, blushing slightly, an irritated look on his face.

'Oh?'

Ed sighed and sat next to Roy.

'Look, colonel, I'm sorry about yesterday' he said silently. Roy was surprised at first, but then smiled genuinely and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

'It's okay, Fullmetal. And stop calling me colonel; you know in this world I ain't a colonel. I'm just a mere human, like yourself' he smiled. Ed smiled back…

'Oi, lovebirds' a familiar voice sounded from behind them. They turned their heads around to see a tanned man with sharp eyes…

'Scar!' shouted Roy and immediately jumped onto his feat. And as his first thought was, he snapped his fingers to burn the enemy. But nothing happened.

He snapped his fingers again.

The man looked at him strangely.

He snapped his fingers once more.

Ed started giggling.

And then Roy remembered. He wasn't in his world anymore.

Ed's giggles turned into laud laughter and he had a hard time to catch his breath. Roy blushed furiously.

'Edward, is this one of your friends?' asked the tanned man.

'Yeah' said Ed, finally catching his breath. 'Nice work, Roy!' he giggled again. 'Hugo, this is Roy Mustang, he's an old friend of mine' he glanced at Roy, remembering him where he was. Mustang coughed.

'Pleased to meet you.'

* * *

One month passed by really quickly. The summer came and everything was blooming. Especially a small blonde alchemist.

'Oi! Alu, bring me that flour, I'm gonna bake the cake!'

'Oni-chan… I don't think it's a good idea…'

'Alu! Bring. Me. That. Flour!'

'Haii, haii…'

'Edward, are you really sure you want to do it…?'

'Yeah, sure, Mrs. Hughes! It's gonna be awesome!'

Roy smirked. It's not like the chibi-alchemist could bake. He had experienced that already. It had almost ended being the end of Al's kitchen. Oh, well. At least he got to see Ed in an apron.

'Hey, Roy Look, look, isn't that cute…?' Hughes asked, sitting next to him.

Mustang sighed. Yeah, Ed surely was cute…

'See, I have even taken some photos!'

Roy was immediately interested. He glanced at the photos Maes hold only to be highly disappointed. Yet again, these were the photos of Elicia.

But still, he smiled.

'Yes, she's a beautiful girl'

'Yes, yes! After all, she's MY little girl! Elicia, come here, give Papa a hug!'

Again, the raven haired smiled.

* * *

Not half hour later, a shout was heard from the kitchen.

'Ouch! Brother!'

'Oops, sorry, Alu, did I hurt you…?'

'Yes, you did!' cried Alphonse.

'Don't worry, Al, I'll fix it for you…' Anna reassured him.

Al blushed and followed her into the living-room where they kept the first aid kit. Alphonse sat on a chair next to the colonel, Anna sat on his lap. The boy's cheeks reddened slightly, Roy smiled looking at them. The girl kissed his index finger, where was a small cut. Then she bandaged it, kissed once more and smiled happily.

'There, all good?'

'Y-yeah' answered Alphonse and smiled back, putting his arm around Anna, who laid more into him, happily sinking into his warmth.

Roy had to look away. He would give anything just to be able to be in such a situation with a certain young blond.

* * *

'Elicia, blow the candles off, come on. Do it for Papa!'

The small girl blew with all the power of her lungs putting the small fire on the end of the candles up. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. Somehow the cake Ed made was quite good, all decorated in yellow daisies and red roses. Gracia hugged Elicia and Meas hugged them both making it hard for them to breath.

'Like good old times' thought Roy and glanced at Edward, who was laughing with Alphonse and Anna. 'Like good old times…'

* * *


End file.
